


Проходка Касселя

by Mozilla, NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Все началось с капоэйры





	Проходка Касселя

Кругом был бардак. Кто-то бегал с бумажками, кто-то тащил охапку шнуров, в одном углу кричали, во втором распевались, где-то сбоку раздался грохот и мат — что-то уронили. Кисе огляделся и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Он обожал этот бардак. Такой особенный, понятный только посвященным, упорядоченный, родной и знакомый бардак съемочной площадки. 

Сейчас начались съемки его третьей картины, многие журналы уже навешали на него титулы восходящей звезды, самого талантливого новичка, прорыва года, лучшего дебюта и что-то там еще. 

Кисе с удовольствием бы купался в лучах славы, но помимо титулов ему еще прилетел такой жесткий график работы, что даже на сон не всегда время оставалось, куда там купаться в чем-то.

Он увернулся от пробегавшего мимо ассистента с кружками кофе в руках и какими-то документами в зубах, нашел свободный стул и опять пролистал сценарий. Тот был не совсем в его вкусе, Кисе мечтал о сложных ролях, каких-нибудь драмах и вообще интересной работе. Но сейчас его мнение мало что значило. Как сказал агент — твое дело на первых порах торговать лицом, вот и не выпендривайся — улыбайся и на все соглашайся.

Кисе улыбнулся и согласился. Касамацу одобрительно кивнул и проворчал, что из него выйдет толк.

И, конечно, он был прав. Первой картиной Кисе была какая-то сопливая дорама, он даже уже не помнил ее сюжета. Возможно, его там и не было. Вторым — какой-то проходной триллер, а сейчас ему перепал сценарий мистического боевика. Это было уже куда круче, такими темпами может дойти и до серьезного кино. Так что Кисе по-прежнему улыбался, но не забывал посматривать по сторонам, чтобы не упустить удачного момента и шанса. 

Сейчас он отдыхал после первой отснятой сцены и заново привыкал к творящемуся вокруг хаосу.

— Нет, не подойдет! — услышал он уверенный голос с улицы. — Это неудачный дубль. Вы сами посмотрите, ноги завалились, как будто он пьяный!

Кисе вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, что там происходит, но в проходе скопилось слишком много людей. Пришлось встать и протиснуться сквозь толпу.

Ого, да это спорили с самим режиссером. Кисе хмыкнул. Да, скандалист явно плохо знал Ниджимуру-сана, раз вздумал с ним поспорить. 

А парень продолжал настаивать на своей правоте, тыкая пальцем то в машину, рядом с которой стоял, то в камеру.

— Нет времени, потом обработаем, ничего заметно не будет, — отрезал Ниджимура и уже отвернулся от собеседника, когда парень просто потянул его за рукав.

— Еще один дубль! — выпалил он. — Я сделаю все правильно. 

Кисе не удержался и засмеялся. Парень, в съехавшем набок белобрысом парике, был одет, как главный герой картины. Конечно, как Кисе не догадался — только каскадер мог быть настолько лишен тормозов, чтобы спорить из-за дублей с режиссером.

Парень обернулся на смех и прищурился. 

— А, Кисе, иди сюда, — Ниджимура махнул ему рукой. — Знакомься, твой дублер на время съемок — Такао Казунари.

— Привет, — Кисе улыбнулся. Ему в целом было плевать на дублера, но он привык быть вежливым. Тем более, что это радостная новость. В прошлый раз его дублером был Хайзаки, тогда-то Кисе и понял, насколько каскадеры больные на голову.

Такао кивнул ему и снова повернулся к Ниджимуре:

— Один дубль!

— Да ты достал, у нас время поджимает, — Ниджимура вздохнул. — Ладно, еще один дубль.

— Есть, — Такао засиял, поправил парик и отбежал на исходную позицию.

Кисе немного отошел, чтобы было удобнее наблюдать за трюком. Такао все сделал правильно — подбежал к машине, подпрыгнул, перекатился по капоту и рухнул на маты. Ноги только слишком высоко подбросил, наверняка вылезут при монтаже. 

— Еще дубль! — тут же, не успев подняться, потребовал он. Видно, тоже почувствовал, что немного смазал падение.

— Никаких больше дублей, — отрезал Ниджимура. — Кисе, ну скажи хоть ты ему, что нормально вышло.

— Нормально, — кивнул Кисе. А потом все-таки добавил. — Но можно лучше. 

— И ты туда же? — Ниджимура нахмурился.

— Да нет, — Кисе пожал плечами. — Это во время обработки поправить можно. Вообще не понимаю, зачем нужны каскадеры, все равно потом за ними правят. А так, как он, и я могу.

Кисе не любил каскадеров. Он сам бы с удовольствием выполнял трюки, это потом добавило бы ему очков на пробах, тем более, что спортивная подготовка у него была отличная.

— Да ладно? — Такао недоверчиво посмотрел на него. — Ты бы смог? Ты же только в камеру улыбаться должен, разве нет?

Вот. За это Кисе и не любил каскадеров. Они действительно считали, что круче него, что они-то работают, а он только красуется перед камерой. Мудаки. Все, как один.

— Можно дубль? — повернулся Кисе к режиссеру.

— Достали, — пробормотал тот, но Кисе видел, как азартно вспыхнули его глаза — Ниджимура любил интересные споры. — Давай.

Кисе отошел к отметке, прикинул расстояние до машины, сосредоточился и, как только дали отмашку, побежал.

И все сделал идеально — прыжок, перекат, ноги вниз, упал. 

Поднявшись, он демонстративно отряхнулся и повернулся к остальным.

— Снято, — ухмыльнулся Ниджимура и показал большой палец.

Наверняка Такао сейчас процедит, что просто дуракам везет, весело подумал Кисе и оглянулся.

— Ух ты! — Такао таращился на него с восхищением. — Вот это круто! Ты так технично упал. А когда подпрыгивал, даже не задел капот! Здорово!

Может, он не такой уж и мудак, великодушно решил Кисе.

 

Окончательно же он в этом убедился уже через пару недель.

Однажды после съемок Кисе пришлось задержаться подольше — чертов грим никак не хотел отмываться, но и уйти так Кисе не мог — не хватало еще аллергию какую заработать. Когда он наконец сбежал из гримерки, то заметил свет в съемочном павильоне. Странно, все уже давно должны были разойтись, рабочий день же два часа как закончился. Какому ненормальному пришло в голову там торчать?

Заглянув в щель приоткрытой двери, он сразу понял, у кого именно настолько съехала крыша. Впрочем, то, что несчастным психом оказался именно Такао, его не удивило. А вот то, что именно Такао делал — вполне.

По всему полу павильона двигались неоновые лазерные лучи, а Такао скользил среди них в странном танце. Перепрыгивал, перекатывался через голову, а потом вставал на руки, застывая на месте, пока лучи пролетали в нескольких милиметрах от него. Кисе завороженно следил за его движениями — как будто слышал музыку, хотя в павильоне стояла тишина, прерываемая только тихим шорохом одежды.

— Охренеть, — выдохнул Кисе, когда Такао остановился и утер пот. — Как ты это делаешь?

— Круто, да? — Такао улыбнулся, тяжело дыша. — У меня еще не до конца получается, но я обязательно научусь. Чтоб выглядело так же круто, как у Касселя. Смотрел “Двенадцать друзей Оушена”?

— Нет, я только первую часть видел, — помотал головой Кисе. Он все еще был под впечатлением.

— Шикарный фильм! Хочешь, посмотрим вместе?

— Хочу, только мне некогда, — наверное, Кисе смог бы найти пару свободных часов, но тратить их на какой-то фильм не хотелось. Лучше поспать.

— Тогда, как станешь посвободнее, — легко согласился Такао и сделал пару глотков воды из бутылки. — Там вообще много интересных находок. Я после таких фильмов и решил пойти в каскадеры.

— Окей, — ответил Кисе. — Ну, до завтра.

— Пока.

Вернувшись в трейлер, Кисе завалился на кровать, но потом все-таки подтянул к себе ноутбук — ему хотелось сравнить. Он достаточно быстро нашел отрывок из фильма, где Кассель проходил сетку лазерных лучей. На его взгляд, у Такао получалось ничуть не хуже, может, только пары движений не хватало. 

И на Такао Кисе смотреть было приятнее. Надо будет попросить его показать еще пару трюков.

 

Кисе и не заметил, как сам начал искать его после очередной сцены, чтобы потрепаться. 

А еще Кисе два раза видел съемку его трюков и понял, что очень погорячился, говоря о ненужности каскадеров. Например, взбежать на почти отвесную стену, как Такао, он бы не смог.

За ним вообще было очень интересно наблюдать. Кисе в свои редкие свободные минуты любил поглазеть, как Такао тренируется — отрабатывает постановочные бои или фехтует с невидимым противником. Сначала Кисе следил за этими тренировками, пытаясь запомнить движения, чтобы потом повторить самому. Но из-за жесткого графика времени на отработку практически не оставалось, а повторить с первого раза — не получалось. 

А потом и Такао заметил его внимание. И Кисе не успел придумать предлог, чтобы свалить, когда тот подошел и спросил с интересом:

— Тоже хочешь попробовать?

— Что? Да нет… — помотал головой Кисе. — Просто у тебя прикольно получается. 

— Да у тебя тоже получится, я уверен, — улыбнулся Такао, протянув ему запасную шпагу.

Кисе вцепился в гарду, глядя на безопасное тупое лезвие. Что ж, он ведь ничего не терял? Ну, максимум пару синяков получит, но их легко замажут гримом, если придется раздеваться по пояс для сцены. Зато Такао смотрел на него с таким энтузиазмом, что отказать было просто кощунством.

— Ну давай, — сказал Кисе, приняв стойку.

— Не так, — поправил Такао. — Ногу дальше вытяни, руку за спину.

— Ага, — Кисе легко скопировал его позу. — Погнали!

Синяков в итоге он заработал больше, чем рассчитывал, но и Такао наподдал изрядно. И что странно — тот совсем не злился, даже радостно сообщал “Попал” каждый раз, когда Кисе делал ему укол шпагой. К концу тренировочного боя Кисе начал думать, что, пожалуй, этот трюк он теперь мог бы выполнить и без каскадера. Но с другой стороны, Такао так долго готовился, поэтому Кисе просто выдал:

— Это было здорово!

— Нет, это у тебя здорово вышло! Мало кто может вот так без подготовки нанести мне столько уколов, я с детства фехтованием занимаюсь, — улыбнулся тот.

— Ну, значит, я гений, — хмыкнул Кисе в шутку.

— Гений, — согласно кивнул Такао.

И что-то в его глазах дало Кисе понять: он серьезен. И это почему-то порадовало. Не то что бы Кисе никогда не хвалили, но отчего-то высокая оценка Такао оказалась важной. Он не знал, почему, и решил подумать об этом позже.

 

Кисе никак не ожидал, что в выходной день кто-то начнет ломиться в дверь его трейлера с упорством гориллы, пытающейся сбежать из клетки в зоопарке. Неужели Ниджимуре приспичило что-то переснять именно сегодня? Вроде еще вчера тот говорил, что все нормально, в план они укладываются. Поэтому Кисе и рассчитывал насладиться своим законным отдыхом.

Хорошо еще, не до конца разделся, прежде чем принять ванну, только рубашку сбросил. Надеть обратно не успел, иначе бы точно остался без двери в трейлере, и тогда все сотрудники студии не упустили бы возможность глазеть на главную звезду каждый день.

Открыв дверь, Кисе застыл, не зная, то ли удивляться, то ли злиться.

— Добрый день! — широко улыбнулся ему Такао и мигом сунул в руку стаканчик с кофе. — Я думал, ты еще спишь, так долго не открывал.

— Я рано встаю, — выдавил Кисе, все еще думая, как бы тактично поинтересоваться, какого хрена Такао беспокоит его в выходной. 

— Это круто. Все актеры, с которыми я раньше работал, были жуткими сонями, да еще и бесились вечно, стоило разбудить их.

Кисе вообще-то тоже был близок к тому, чтобы взбеситься, но воспитание заставило сдержаться:

— А ты чего хотел-то, собственно?

— Да вот вспомнил! — Такао потряс коробкой с диском в руке. — Мы ж фильм собирались посмотреть. Кассель, капоэйра, помнишь?

— Ага, — кивнул Кисе.

— Я помешал, да? — мигом нахмурился Такао. — Не, ты только скажи, я свалю. Просто решил, что когда, если не в выходной, да и ты вроде с площадки уезжать не собирался, но если у тебя уже есть планы…

— Заходи, — Кисе посторонился, пропуская Такао. Тот всегда был жизнерадостным, и видеть его расстроенным казалось чем-то неправильным. — Сейчас только в душ сгоняю.

Такао просиял, и у Кисе отчего-то екнуло в груди. Он быстро сбежал в ванну, пока Такао возился с ноутбуком. 

— Все готово, — услышал Кисе, как только выключил воду. 

Он вышел в комнату и застыл, напоровшись на взгляд Такао. 

— У меня что-то не так? — спросил он, проводя по щекам. Может, не всю пену для бритья смыл?

— Да не, просто с волос течет, — машинально ответил Такао, не прекращая глазеть. — Рубашку намочишь.

— А, точно, — Кисе улыбнулся, достал из ящика сухое полотенце и принялся вытирать влажные пряди.

— Слушай, а это больно было? — спросил Такао.

— Что? — нахмурился Кисе.

— Ну… — Такао потрогал себя за мочку уха. — Пирсинг.

— Да я уже не помню, давно делал, в школе еще, — соврал Кисе. Ну не рассказывать же, что на самом деле, больно было так, будто ему раскаленные иглы под ногти засовывали. — А ты что, тоже хочешь?

— Прикидывал, что можно было бы, — задумчиво ответил Такао. — Красиво. Тебе идет.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Кисе, чувствуя, что в трейлере словно температура подскочила. — Но ты и так круто выглядишь.

— Правда? — Такао едва не подскочил на диване. — А, ну не зря ж я твой каскадер.

— Не зарывайся, — хмыкнул Кисе, отбросив полотенце на тумбу и подсаживаясь к нему. — Ну, где там твой фильм?

Такао нажал кнопку на пульте, и на пару часов они с головой ушли в мир дерзких ограблений, хитроумных планов и… капоэйры.

— Ну и чего ты говорил, что не получается? — спросил Кисе, глядя на великолепный проход Касселя.

— Да ты видел, как он на голове стоял? — Такао потыкал пальцем в монитор. — У меня не выходит так долго равновесие удерживать.

— Гонишь!

— Правда!

— Ну пошли, покажешь, что там у тебя не выходит, — Кисе аж сам удивился собственному предложению. Может быть, ему просто тоже хотелось попробовать? Правда, такое без тренировок он точно не повторит, хотя вроде бы примерно и запомнил движения Касселя. Но для этого рядом и был Такао. Подскажет, если что.

— Надеюсь, нас не выгонят из павильона, — тот оживленно вскочил с дивана. — Значит, тоже думаешь, что он крут, да?

— Да-да, — хлопнул его по плечу Кисе, и только когда Такао выбежал из трейлера, уставился на собственную ладонь — ее слегка покалывало. Странные ощущения. Рядом с Такао его вообще иногда охватывали непонятные чувства, и он пока не мог разобраться, что они значили. 

 

В павильоне в выходной день тоже было пусто, но Такао вел себя там, словно это был его родной дом. Настроил установку лазеров, включил приемлемое освещение, а потом достал из кармана мобильный и начал в нем копаться.

— Тебе, наверное, шмотки специальные нужны? — спросил Кисе, прикидывая, сможет ли он хоть через пару лучей перешагнуть, не коснувшись.

— Да не, я в последнее время уже так приноровился, — отмахнулся Такао. — О, вот она! — и нажал на кнопку.

Кисе закатил глаза: позер, даже музыку из фильма скачал. Но уже через секунду понял, что даже моргнуть не может: Такао начал свою проходку. Он двигался идеально — не просто танец, а настоящая акробатика. Кисе поймал себя на мысли о том, что у Такао, должно быть, очень гибкое тело. И растяжка… он нервно сглотнул, глядя, как тот принимает стойку на руках, одновременно делая шпагат в воздухе. 

Это было что-то с чем-то. И Кисе впервые в жизни понял, что у него стоит на идеальную пластику чужого тела. Черт, кажется, он начал догадываться, что за непонятные чувства у него возникали раньше. Кошмар. 

Еще большим кошмаром было то, что сейчас он вряд ли сможет повторить хоть что-то из того, что делал Такао или чертов Кассель, и вовсе не потому, что боялся облажаться. 

— Так и что у тебя не получается? — попытался отвлечься он, радуясь, что футболка достаточно длинная для того, чтобы Такао ничего не заметил.

— Ну так на голову встать. Помнишь, как он там, на тринадцатой секунде? — ответил тот.

— Попробуй, — предложил Кисе, проходя мимо бутафорских лазеров.

Такао послушно уперся ладонями в пол, поднял ноги, а потом согнул их в коленях и убрал руки. Кисе смотрел во все глаза, мысленно отсчитывая секунды: одна, две, три… Такао покачнулся на шестой, и Кисе протянул руки, готовясь удержать его, но тот сумел сохранить равновесие. Кисе так и стоял, замерев, пока Такао наконец не перекатился через голову и не вскочил на ноги.

— Ты видел? Видел?! — заорал он.

— Ага! У тебя все получилось! — Кисе был так рад, как будто сам только что сделал идеальный проход.

— Это все потому что ты тут был, — неожиданно выпалил Такао. — Ты прям как счастливый талисман!

И Кисе не успел опомниться, как его сгребли в крепкие объятья. Он пришел в себя, только когда в ответ сцепил руки на спине Такао. А потом, так и не отпуская, попросил:

— Научи меня, а?

 

— Еще дубль! — Кисе притормозил и повернул голову — Такао опять спорил с режиссером.

У Кисе было буквально десять минут перерыва, он рассчитывал выпить кофе, но не удержался и все-таки свернул к павильону, откуда раздавался голос.

— Я тебя предупреждал? — рявкнул Ниджимура. — Три дубля максимум! Ты просрал свой шанс! Теперь все, на обработку.

— Один! — Такао тоже повысил голос. — Дубль! Я справлюсь!

Кисе окинул взглядом декорации, ага, Такао должен был прыгнуть с одной крыши на другую, видимо, его качнуло при приземлении. В принципе, это действительно мелочь, это даже можно без обработки оставлять. 

— Ты меня окончательно достал, — на этот раз Ниджимура говорил спокойным тоном, и это было совсем не к добру. — Если не перестанешь спорить, мы найдем другого каскадера.

“Не спорь, не спорь”, — мысленно взмолился Кисе.

— Всего один дубль, — настойчиво повторил Такао, не отводя взгляда от Ниджимуры.

— Это же недолго, — Кисе шагнул вперед, отвлекая Ниджимуру на себя. — Зато все будет идеально. 

— Два дебила, — Ниджимура в сердцах махнул рукой. — Что стоишь? — он обернулся к Такао. — На исходную, блядь!

— Спасибо! — Такао бегом рванул на одну из крыш, на бегу оглянувшись на Кисе и одарив его сумасшедшей улыбкой.

Кисе проводил его взглядом, глянул на часы и, чертыхнувшись, побежал в свой павильон. Накрылся его кофе. Ну и черт с ним.

 

Кисе заполз в свой трейлер и свалился на кровать — он абсолютно вымотался за сегодня. То какие-то проблемы со звуком, то со светом, то он сам лажал с текстом, чего с ним давненько не случалось. В итоге они выбились из плана настолько, что съемка затянулась на четыре часа. Ему нужно было вставать через три часа.

Кисе пытался уговорить себя сходить в душ, когда в дверь тихо постучали. Он со стоном сполз с кровати и добрел до двери. На пороге стоял Такао.

— Я сейчас не готов, — сразу сказал Кисе. От одной мысли о капоэйре у него все тело заныло. 

— Нет, я не поэтому, я… — Такао замялся. — Спасибо за сегодня! 

— Фигня, — Кисе зевнул. — Ты же был прав.

— Нет, правда спасибо. Ты… Ты охуенный просто! — выпалил Такао. — Я был уверен, что меня уволят. А ты! 

Кисе не успел ничего ответить, потому что Такао внезапно решительно шагнул вперед, обхватил его за шею и прижался к губам. Кисе застыл от неожиданности и моментально накатившего восторга — он и сам уже несколько раз представлял поцелуй с Такао, а тот вдруг сам! 

— Прости, — Такао отпрянул. — Я только…

— Нет, нормально, — пробормотал Кисе. — Все нормально.

— Это хорошо, — у Такао алели скулы, но он все равно улыбался. — Ну, я пошел. 

— Ага, — заторможенно ответил Кисе.

— Ага, — повторил Такао, секунду помедлил, а потом быстро ушел, ни разу не оглянувшись.

Кисе закрыл дверь, прислонился к ней горящим лбом и пару раз стукнулся. Это было ужасно тупо. Нормально. Нормально, блин! Да это было охрененно, супер, самое клевое, что с ним произошло на съемках! Нормально. 

— Вот дурак, — пробормотал он. Но чувствовал себя все равно до ужаса счастливым. 

 

На следующий день была запланирована съемка со взрывом автомобиля. Жуткая даже по сценарию, и едва ли не самая эффектная во всем фильме. И поэтому все сотрудники собрались поглазеть, как ее будут снимать. Кисе пришел тоже, но ему было скорее интересно, как справится Такао.

И где-то в глубине души — страшно. Он знал, что мог выполнить без каскадера почти любую сцену, но именно в этой никогда даже мысленно себя не представлял.

Черный подержанный форд уже подготовили к съемке, и Такао, заметив Кисе в толпе, махнул ему рукой и забрался в салон. Ниджимура подал сигнал к началу, раздался щелчок хлопушки, и машина исчезла в облаке огня и дыма. 

У Кисе замерло сердце. “Ну давай, вылезай!”, подумал он. И тут же осадил себя: все будет в порядке, на Такао специальный огнеупорный костюм. Все будет в порядке.

— Твою мать! — Такао вывалился из машины, рухнул на землю и принялся кататься по ней, сбивая огонь. Под крик Ниджимуры “Снято!” к Такао подскочили несколько работников с огнетушителями, и Кисе выдохнул с облегчением. Нормально.

— Больно, — простонал Такао и сел, прижимая правую руку к груди. 

Сперва Кисе подумал, что тот прикалывается. Но потом Ниджимура сделал знак дежурившим неподалеку медикам, и те бросились к Такао, загородив Кисе обзор.

— Похоже, что-то не так было с костюмом, — сказал кто-то в толпе, и Кисе ощутил, как все внутри сковывает противной ледяной коркой. Это просто не могло быть правдой, не могло.

 

Могло. Кисе проводил взглядом машину скорой помощи, на которой увезли Такао, переписал у помощника режиссера адрес больницы, но как только направился к стоянке, на пути вырос Ниджимура:

— И куда собрался? Нам снимать сцену перестрелки.

Кисе очень хотелось спросить, как тот вообще может что-то снимать сразу после случившегося, но вовремя вспомнил, что он профессионал и должен закончить работу. А потом поедет в больницу. Обязательно.

И все-таки съемки затянулись именно потому, что он никак не мог перестать думать о Такао. Ниджимура орал на него, как только не обзывал, но удачный дубль у Кисе вышел раза с десятого, не раньше. И только после заветного “Снято!” пришло облегчение.

Но теперь он был весь мокрый, потому что сцену снимали в душном павильоне, где вышли из строя, кажется, все кондиционеры. Кисе со скоростью спринтера добрался до трейлера, чтобы переодеться, и застыл на пороге: Такао валялся на его диване с перевязанной рукой и абсолютно спокойно кидал в рот чипсы.

— Если ты сбежал из больницы, я тебе сейчас врежу и отвезу обратно, — пообещал Кисе, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не наброситься с объятиями.

— И тогда меня точно там оставят, — усмехнулся Такао. — Уверен, кулаки у тебя что надо!

— Отпустили? — Кисе захлопнул дверь и присел рядом, отпихнув ноги Такао.

— Да там чепуха, — Такао легкомысленно махнул перевязанной рукой и слегка поморщился.

— Я вижу, — Кисе неодобрительно покачал головой. — Не шевели ей!

— Блин, ну почему именно правая? — Такао скривился. 

— Ничего, вон жрать уже левой научился, и с остальным справишься, — усмехнулся Кисе.

— Это ты у нас гребаный гений, а я не так быстро учусь.

— Да я вообще одинаково действую обеими руками, — Кисе не упустил шанса покрасоваться.

— Как я сказал — гребаный гений, — кажется, Такао совершенно не расстраивало, что кто-то лучше него. Кисе вот от такого моментально заводился.

— Я тебе помогу, если надо будет что-то сделать, — великодушно предложил он.

Такао внезапно поперхнулся и покраснел. 

— Вряд ли.

— Почему это?

— Потому что я жалел, что не могу… Нет, даже у меня не хватит наглости рассказать, — Такао помотал головой.

— Да ладно, — Кисе пихнул его в бок. — Чтоб у тебя и на что-то не хватило наглости? Не верю.

— Ну, сам напросился, — глаза у Такао блестели. — Я жалел, что не могу подрочить. 

Кисе на секунду замер, а потом облизнул пересохшие губы:

— Тебе левой или правой?

— В смысле? — Такао подобрал ноги и придвинулся ближе.

— Дрочить, — Кисе сглотнул и тоже подался вперед, — правой или левой?

— Левой, — Такао был совсем рядом. — Докажи, что такой мастер.

— Легко, — выдохнул Кисе в самые губы Такао и накрыл ладонью его пах.

Такао тихо застонал и приоткрыл рот. Этот поцелуй совсем не походил на вчерашний — не легкое касание губ, а глубокий и жаркий. Такой непривычный и одновременно правильный, что у Кисе голова закружилась, и в себя он пришел, только когда Такао толкнулся бедрами, напоминая об изначальном намерении.

Кисе погладил его твердый член через ткань брюк, а потом потянул молнию, и Такао, тяжело вздохнув, приподнял бедра, помогая снять с себя одежду. 

— Если б я знал, что после ожога ты мне подрочишь, я б еще пару недель назад в эту тачку залез, — пробормотал Такао и дернул ногой, сбрасывая брюки на пол.

— Псих, — ответил Кисе, обхватывая ладонью его член. Тот ощущался в руке не совсем так, как свой — возможно, Кисе немного переоценил свои возможности, левой рукой гладить его было не так уж и удобно. Но Такао так выгибался навстречу, что Кисе стало плевать на собственное неудобство.

— Интересно, а как нужно покалечиться, чтобы с тобой переспать? — выдохнул Такао. И вот это замечание Кисе уже не мог пропустить мимо ушей.

— Вот заживет у тебя рука, и я тебя так выебу, чтоб ты не то, что покалечиться, пошевелиться не смог, — пообещал он, крепко сжимая руку на члене Такао, с силой оглаживая от головки до самого основания. Даже если тот и хотел что-то ответить, Кисе не дал, заткнув его поцелуем — стоны сейчас нравились ему намного больше болтовни.

Такао мелко трясся под ним, реагируя на каждое движение ладони. Кисе сильнее сжал пульсирующий член, и Такао нагло забросил ноги ему на плечи. Черт, если раньше Кисе только со стороны восхищался гибкостью его тела, то теперь мог ей пользоваться — и от этого сносило крышу. 

Кисе наконец нашел нужный ритм, от которого Такао вскрикивал и вздрагивал при каждом движении, и вскоре почувствовал, как на руку ему брызнула сперма, а Такао разом обмяк.

— Точно мастер, — почти прошептал Такао сорванным голосом. 

Только после этого Кисе вспомнил про себя и быстро расстегнул джинсы, застонав от облегчения.

— Стоп, — Такао извернулся на кровати. — Даже не думай, что я не воспользуюсь моментом.

— У тебя рука… — начал Кисе.

— Ну, у меня же есть не только руки, — Такао пошло двинул бровями и накрыл член Кисе ртом.

Кисе выгнуло на постели, он и так уже был чертовски возбужден, а влажные прикосновения языка к чувствительной коже чуть не сбросили его в оргазм сразу же. Он вцепился Такао в волосы — не для того, чтобы направлять или указывать, а чтобы самому сохранить хоть какую-то связь с реальностью. 

Такао брал в рот не очень глубоко, но умудрялся еще проходиться языком и сжимать губы под головкой, постоянно менять темп, то приближая, то отдаляя разрядку. Наверное, это был лучший минет в жизни Кисе. А когда Такао насадился ртом до самого основания, у Кисе перед глазами вспыхнуло — как будто он в полной темноте смотрел на сетку неоновых лазерных лучей. Он даже не успел предупредить Такао — его полностью накрыло, выламывая в одном из самых сильных оргазмов.

— Прости, — выдохнул он, когда к нему вернулась способность разговаривать.

— Круто, — ответил Такао хрипло. — Это было охрененно!

— Это да, — Кисе медленно перебирал волосы, которые так и не выпустил из пальцев, а Такао, кажется, вполне удобно устроился у него между ног, положив голову на бедро, и не собирался никуда уходить. — Остаешься?

— Конечно. Ты же обещал меня выебать, — Такао засмеялся, щекотно выдохнув на разгоряченную кожу.

— Когда выздоровеешь, — Кисе улыбнулся и дернул его за выбившуюся прядь. 

— Ничего, — Такао потянулся, гибко извернувшись. — Я подожду.


End file.
